5thsodfandomcom-20200215-history
Trent Bayliss
Fleet Admiral Trent Bayliss is the Fleet Commanding Officer (FCO) of the 5th Special Operations Division and a senior-level admiral in Starfleet Command. Bayliss also served as Dean of Starfleet Academy-Phoenix Campus, a Delta Quadrant extension campus which is located on Starbase Phoenix-A, the primary base of operations for the 5th SOD. Service Record 2392 * Accepted to Starfleet Academy 2396 * Graduated cum laude from Starfleet Academy ** Major: General Tactics ** Minors: Leadership, Communications * Commissioned as an Ensign * Assigned to the U.S.S. Carolina ** Tactical Analyst 2398 * Completed Advanced Tactical Training post-graduate program * Promoted to Lieutenant * Assigned to the U.S.S. Arlington ** Chief of Security 2399 * Field Promotion to Lieutenant Commander ** Following a skirmish with a group claiming allegiance to the Dominion, the U.S.S. Arlington sustained heavy casualties. Bayliss was field promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander, and was awarded the Starfleet Distinguished Service Medal. 2400 * Promoted to Commander * Assigned to the U.S.S. Nasypany ** First Officer 2401 * Promoted to Captain ** Following the retirement of Captain Katherine Duvall 2403 * Assigned to the U.S.S. Subarashii 2406 * Assigned to the U.S.S. Rodney McKay 2407 * Promoted to the rank of Fleet Captain * Assigned to the 18th Sigma Fleet * Retained command of the U.S.S. Rodney McKay 2409 * Assumed command of the U.S.S. Daenerys 2411 * Promoted to Rear Admiral * Assumes command duties within 18th Sigma 2412 * 18th Sigma dissolved and reorganized as the 5th Special Operations Division * Promoted to Vice Admiral * Assumes position of Fleet Executive Officer * Assumes situational command of the U.S.S. Elizabeth Weir and the U.S.S. Ishikawa 2413 * U.S.S. Elizabeth Weir destroyed in combat ** Awarded commendation for meritorious service * Incident at Nimbus III ** Involved in a skirmish with ///DETAILS REDACTED/// ** Demoted to Rear Admiral ** Formal reprimand entered into record ** Assumes position of Chief of Security 2414 * Assumes temporary assignment as Fleet Executive Officer ** Following ///REDACTED/// * Formally re-promoted to Vice Admiral * Appointed Fleet Commanding Officer 2415 * Promoted to Admiral * Appointed to Starfleet Command * Assumes situational command of the U.S.S. Arondight 2416 * Assumes role of Professor at Starfleet Academy ** Battlefield Tactics ** Leadership 2417 * Promoted to Fleet Admiral * Resumes command of 5th Special Operations Division * Appointed Dean of Starfleet Academy-Phoenix Campus (to be located on Starbase Phoenix-A in the Delta Quadrant) * Assumes situational command of the fleet's flagship, the USS Hyperion 2418 * Decomissions the USS Hyperion after it is heavily damaged during a battle with the Borg * Assumes situational command of the USS Astraeus, the fleet's newest flagship Biography Civilian Life Trent Michael Bayliss was born to parents Karen and Martin Bayliss on January 15, 2374 (Stardate 51041) in Santa Rosa, on the North American continent of Earth. Bayliss is the youngest of three siblings; sister Michelle, and brother Alan. Bayliss spent most of his time growing up in his childhood home outside of Santa Rosa, before moving with his family to the Vega colony at the age of 15. In 2391, Bayliss' brother Alan was killed in a weapons accident at the Vega Colony, when a phaser rifle he was using for target practice overloaded. Following Alan's death, Bayliss and his family moved back to Earth, where Bayliss entered Starfleet Academy. Ever since his brother's death, Bayliss has pushed for better regulations on phaser manufacturing in order to prevent similar accidents from happening. Bayliss' rise to prominence in Starfleet has aided him in that cause. Academy Life Bayliss was accepted to Starfleet Academy in 2392. Bayliss majored in General Tactics, with a minor in Leadership and a minor in Communications. Bayliss also played for two years on the Academy's parrises squares team. Bayliss graduated cum laude from Starfleet Academy in 2396. Service Life Upon graduation from the Academy in 2396, Bayliss was granted the enlisted rank of Ensign, and was assigned to the U.S.S. Carolina as a tactical analyst. Bayliss also got his first taste for bridge duty while serving on the Carolina, operating as tactical officer on the bridge crew's "C" shift. During his time aboard the Carolina, Bayliss also completed the Academy's remote post-graduate program in advanced tactical training. Upon completion, Bayliss was promoted to Lieutenant, and was subsequently assigned as Chief of Security to the U.S.S. Arlington. Bayliss quickly rose through the ranks, becoming Commander and First Officer of the U.S.S. Nasypany just two years later, in 2400. The Nasypany's captain, Katherine Duvall, was so impressed with Bayliss in his time as first officer, that when she retired one year later, she recommended Bayliss for the captain's chair. Having a command of his own, Bayliss was in charge of the Nasypany for two years, before the ship was decommissioned on schedule in 2403. The admiral in charge of ship assignments, who was importantly friends with former Captain Duvall, granted Bayliss command of the Odyssey-class cruiser U.S.S. Subarashii. Bayliss commanded the Subarashii for three years, during which time his crew was credited with several major scientific discoveries. In 2406, Bayliss took command of the U.S.S. Rodney McKay, and just one year later was promoted to the rank of Fleet Captain. Bayliss, who was assigned to the 18th Sigma Fleet, assumed command of a security detachment of three ships, but decided to himself remain in the captain's chair of the Rodney McKay. Two years later, in 2409, the Rodney McKay was reassigned to another fleet, and Bayliss assumed command of the Defiant-class U.S.S. Daenarys, a position he held for another two years. Bayliss was promoted to Rear Admiral in 2411, and finally left the captain's chair on a permanent basis in favor of command duties with the 18th Sigma Fleet. However, just one year later, per a previously enacted Starfleet directive, the 18th Sigma Fleet was dissolved and reorganized into the 5th Special Operations Division. Bayliss was promoted again to the rank of Vice Admiral. The fleet's new commanding officer, Admiral Inara Kel, tapped Bayliss for the role of Executive Officer of the Fleet. In 2413, Bayliss was involved an incident on the surface of Nimbus III involving an "enemy of the Federation," according to Bayliss' personnel file. The official record of the incident is classified. Admiral Kel demoted Bayliss to the rank of Rear Admiral following the incident, and Bayliss was also stripped of his duties as Executive Officer. A formal reprimand was also placed on Bayliss' permanent record. Bayliss assumed the role of Chief of Security for the fleet, which had been held by Rear Admiral Argus Wolfe. Wolfe assumed the role of Executive Officer. Just one year later, in 2414, an incident occurred on the fleet's starbase. The details of this incident are also classified, however it was announced -- incorrectly -- that Rear Admiral Wolfe had been killed. Rear Admiral Bayliss, being the next available officer in the chain of command, assumed the role of Interim Executive Officer. Several months later, Admiral Kel once again permanently assigned Bayliss to the role, and his promotion to Vice Admiral was reinstated. Shortly thereafter, Admiral Kel was reassigned, and Starfleet Command assigned Bayliss to the role of Commanding Officer of the Fleet. Bayliss was then promoted to Admiral in 2415. Bayliss took a brief hiatus from command of the fleet to return to Starfleet Headquarters, where he took on a senior-level position within Starfleet Command. Bayliss was also concurrently offered a position as Professor of Tactical Studies at Starfleet Academy, his alma mater. In 2417, Bayliss requested -- and was granted -- reassignment back to the 5th for its new assignment in an undisclosed location in the Delta Quadrant, which is his current assignment. He was promoted to the rank of Fleet Admiral upon reassignment. Bayliss also helped to create the Starfleet Academy's Phoenix Campus, a state-of-the-art academy facility located inside the fleet's new headquarters, Starbase Phoenix-A. Starfleet's Commander-in-Chief, Fleet Admiral Jorel Quinn, named Bayliss as Dean of the Phoenix Campus shortly after its creation. Awards and Accolades In 2399, Bayliss was awarded the Starfleet Distinguished Service Medal for his actions aboard the U.S.S. Arlington during a skirmish with a group claiming allegiance to the Dominion. Bayliss helped lead one of several security teams that repelled an enemy boarding party. Bayliss has also been awarded several campaign awards for his battle experience against the Borg, Klingons, and Vaadwaar.Category:Characters Category:Personnel